Marigold Boa
Marigold Boa (マリーゴールド･ボア, Marīgōrudo Boa) is one of the three Gorgon sisters that rule over Amazon Lily. She and her sisters are called the Gorgon sisters for supposedly heroically slaying a monster called the Gorgon. She is the younger sister of Hancock Boa and Sandersonia Boa. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (English; child) Kimiko Saitō (Japanese), Satomi Sato (Japanese; child) She is a muscled, obese and large woman, due to a similar training method used by sumo wrestlers to bulk themselves. She also is one of many of the Kuja inhabitants who has large breasts with revealing cleavage. Her hair is arranged in a way that it looks like the patterns on a cobra's hood and to some extent, a Valkyrie's helmet. Her birthday is September 2nd and age is Below 31. The Young Past Days When she was younger, Marigold was quite small and slim like her older sister. During her escape from slavery she wore rags and her hair was slightly longer. Before the Timeskip The Kuja believe that on her back, covered by her cape and her long hair, is a set of eyes that she, like her sisters, received as part of a curse for slaying the Gorgon. It is now known that the symbol on the Boa sisters' backs is the "The Claw of the Celestial Dragons", an emblem burned upon the slaves of the Celestial Dragons. After the Timeskip Gallery File:Marigold_Cobra.jpg|Marigold's Zoan hybrid form. Personality Marigold is the stern one amongst the three sisters, who displays the least amount of emotions outside of battle. While she appears to be living on the lie that her sisters and herself defeated a Gorgon to gain their curse, at the same time she has not actually told a lie herself unlike Hancock who is constantly lying. In battle, Marigold is an offensive warrior who is slightly playful (but not as playful as Sandersonia). Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Rayleigh Silvers *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Jimbei *Kuja *Kuja Pirates *Shakuyaku Family *Gorgon Sisters **Sandersonia Boa (older sister) **Hancock Boa (oldest sister) *Gloriosa (surrogate mother) Neutral *Sun Pirates **Fisher Tiger Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Men (but somewhat changed) Abilities and Powers Ruling beside her sisters, Marigold has power over Amazon Lily and the rest of the Kuja women. Being a member of her sister's pirate crew, she is one of the elite Kuja warriors. Also of the sisters, she's the only one that actually wields a weapon, in this case a giant, halberd-like, pole weapon. She can also shape her own hair into snakes to increase her attack. Cursed Fruit During her time as a slave, Marigold and her sisters were fed Cursed Fruits by their Tenryuubito owners as a form of sick entertainment. Marigold in particular was given the Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra, a Zoan-class Cursed Fruit that allows her to transform into a King Cobra. Her older sister Sandersonia was given a similar fruit. While these powers are Zoan Cursed Fruit based, the Kuja of the island attribute Marigold's and Sandersonia's ability to turn into snakes as part of the curse. Haki She possesses the ability to use Haki to defend and deflect against attacks, even against other Devil Fruit users. So far, she has been seen using Armament Haki, having enough mastery in the technique that she can light herself on fire without any harm. While she can do this, she cannot block an opponent's attack if it is too strong or fast for her, like Luffy's Gear Second attacks. History Shameful Past Several years Roger's time, when Marigold and her sisters were young, the three of them were captured by the slave traders while out at sea. They were sold off to the Celestial Dragons and had their backs branded with the mark of slavery. As slaves of the Celestial Dragons, they were horribly abused by their masters. As part of a cruel form of entertainment, Marigold and her sisters were fed Cursed Fruits to amuse their masters. Living in this pitiful state, Marigold and her sisters could only think of dying. It was not until four years later that they were freed from this cruel life when a mermen by the name of Tiger Fisher attacked Mariejoa and freed the mermen slaves there. While Tiger Fisher hated humans, he also freed the human slaves, including Marigold and her sisters. Somewhere before Roger's execution, not knowing how to return to Amazon Lily, Marigold and her sisters were fortunately able to return home thanks to a far from home Elder Nyon, who cared for the three girls like a mother. Thanks to having eaten the Cursed Fruits while enslaved, Marigold and her sisters were able to come up with a story of them receiving a curse for slaying a monster called a Gorgon. This was all in order to cover the shameful marks on their backs from their fellow Kuja. Spreading this deception, they became Amazon Lily's rulers with her sister, Hancock Boa, as the new Empress. Synopsis Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Boa Family Category:Amazon Lily Characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Former Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves